


One Midnight Snack

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Cute Ending, Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS Lyle Bolton and Baby-Doll micro. Frowning, Baby-Doll struggled after Lyle Bolton tied her to a bed within Arkham Asylum.





	One Midnight Snack

I never created Batman TAS.

Frowning, Baby-Doll struggled after Lyle Bolton tied her to a bed within Arkham Asylum. She remembered him loathing villains and mistreating them. Baby-Doll smiled the minute she was loose. She ran into a kitchen and found brownies. *I'll share brownies with other inmates. They aren't mean like naughty Lyle Boltons!*

THE END


End file.
